Tachikaze
"Tachikaze" (たちかぜ Tachikaze) is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, and introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights. In the lore, the Dinodragons were the strongest force in the entire nation, until many were killed during the clan's genocide by a unit from another clan. The other clans took this as a chance to gain control over the dinodragons, as they themselves were also a threat to the nation, and created the clan known as "Tachikaze". Like the other clans in the nation, Tachikaze is a military force on its own, specializing on ground-assault tactics. The clan also has the oldest army in the planet, known as the Ancient Dragons, who were awakened during the Great Invasion War. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a certain dinodragon known as a young veteran and emperor dragon roams the land, searching for strong opponents to fight. Background What is Tachikaze? ''(Card of the Day 27 Nov 2015)'' It is the ground battle assault troop of "Dragon Empire", the militaristic nation of the dragons. The majority of the members are dinodragons who further reinforce their tough bodies with mechanical armor, and high beasts who manage to survive in harsh environments, and their march resembles that of massive tanks. The warriors of "Tachikaze" have low mana capabilities, but their excessive destruction impulses and toughness cover the weakness. The dominators of the ancient lands never stop aggression, and devastate their enemies following the law of the jungle. The enemies who confront them would know, that their instinct itself is the most refined tactic. ---- The establishment of Tachikaze ''(Monthly Bushiroad)'' Dragon Empire is now dominated by "flame dragons" and "thunder dragons", but in the past, "dinodragons" were the majority and unleashed their power all the place. However, most of them were obliterated in a certain incident, and their number was greatly reduced at once. Before they could become the threat of the nation again, the Empire established a troop to prevent dinodragons to regain their strength, and dominate them forcibly by might. This is the beginning of the dinodragon-centered troop "Tachikaze" in the modern times. Playstyle The clan revolves around the themes of "eat or be eaten" and "king of the jungle". They focus on retiring the player's own rear-guards for costs and effects, which often involve increasing their attack power and criticals. Some units have effects that activate upon being "eaten" (retired), with some that can revive themselves altogether. They take advantage of calling back the retired rear-guards during the battle phase to do more attacks. These abilities are further supported by the keyword "Engorge", which has them gain even more benefits based on how many allies were "eaten". The Rexes playstyle differs slightly, in which they utilize the Bind Zone to superior call and ride units during the battle phase while still following the theme of "eat or be eaten". Known/Notable Fighters *Yuta Izaki *Team Lao *Team Jurassic Army *Rive Shindou *Toyoyama *Arata Nishizawa Design Concept This clan is based off of dinosaurs and heavy artillery, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. As a clan of the Dragon Empire, most of the units here are dragons, although their are a group of humans known as Savages that are based off of cavemen. Many titles in this clan are based off of terms dealing with savage or destructive tendencies, such as Assault Dragon, Blightops and Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex, while other units have defensive-sounding names, as in Citadel Dragon, Brachiocastle and Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx. The Savages themselves are based off of RPG classes, such as Savage Healer and Savage Lancer. Most of the dinosaurs have suffixes or prefixes that are used in real world classifications in their names, such as Swordhorn Dragon, Scathrex and Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver. Aside from the Savages and Dinodragons, the remaining members of the clan have no central naming theme, and instead have names based on prehistoric animals with modifications such as Tank Mammoth and Black Cannon Tiger. The inhabitants of this clan are all prehistoric creatures and beings. Races Themes Sets containing Tachikaze cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Extra Collections List of Tachikaze cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Tachikaze could have several different meanings in Japanese depending on the kanji of "tachi" (source: http://jisho.org/). **館: mansion or small castle **太刀: long sword **裁ち: a cut or cutting **Given that, tachikaze would mean "mansion wind", "wind of the long sword", or "cutting wind". *The Tachikaze clan is likely to be named after the Tachikaze-class destroyer, a Japanese navy ship. Like the ship, the clan is based off of modern military technology. *The way that Tachikaze sacrifice their own rear-guards is similar to how dinosaurs killed and ate each other for nourishment and power. **Coincidentally, Tachikaze units are occasionally seen literally devouring each other. * Tachikaze is one of the 13 clans that do not have a "Яeverse" unit. Category:Tachikaze